AU: Raditz, Earthly Warrior
by MysticMajinGoku
Summary: What if Raditz was sent to Earth instead of Goku! Alternate universe starting at the beginning of Dragonball. Join Raditz as he faces many challenges and battles. Rated T for language and graphically gruesome deaths later on. Pairings may include RaditzxLaunch and GokuxBulma, they'll probably change. Also, leave a review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did, I would be Akira Toriyama.**

**Summary: What if Raditz was sent to Earth instead of Goku. Alternate universe starting at the beginning of Dragonball. **

**A/N: Just if you're wondering, Raditz WILL NOT bump his head and will know that he's a Saiyan. But he won't be the jackass weakling he is in the main series.**

** Also, even though I don't know what age Raditz is, in my story he is 6 years older than Goku, which makes him 1 year older than Vegeta. That's all! **

** Chapter One**

It was a dark, stormy night on Planet Vegeta, home planet of the warrior race known as the Saiyans. Most Saiyans thought that today would be like any other day, but they were in for a surprise.

Today Lord Frieza, Emperor of Space, was going to try to put an end to the race. No one knew that today would be the genocide of their race, only Bardock knew. After the betrayal of Dodoria knew, he had known that it was just a matter of time before Frieza decided to put an end to the Saiyans.

Bardock walked up a hallway in the Royal Palace, looking for the room with all of the space pods. He wore his usual armor, only now it was torn and bloody from the confrontation with Dodoria. In one of his hands he held the tail of his sleeping son, Raditz. In the other hand he held his chest to stop blood from flowing out of his wound.

Soon, Bardock found the room he was looking for. He walked into the room to see about a thousand pods all lined up, side to side. He put the sleeping Saiyan toddler into one of the pods before turning to face the Saiyan in charge of the pods.

"Ah, Bardock! How's it been?" The Saiyan asked Bardock as he shook the Saiyan's hand.

"Not good, but where is Raditz being sent?" Bardock replied.

"He was scheduled to go to Planet Arlia, but your other son Kaka-whatever was sent there. So, I guess he's being sent to some place called Planet Earth." The other Saiyan told Bardock, who nodded knowing that his son would be spared from the threat coming to the other Saiyans.

"Hey, can I put some items in the pod with him... it's just a note explaining his mission and some training materials?" Bardock asked the man. "Um, sure. But you do know we could've done that." The Saiyan explained.

"No time, blast him off now!" Bardock commanded the man when he was finished putting all of the items in the pod with his son.

Suddenly the pod containing Raditz was launched towards Planet Earth, which was millions, maybe even billions of miles away.

"Farewell, Raditz." Bardock whispered as wiped a tear out of his eye and fly towards his planet's atmosphere, where Frieza and thousands of soldiers awaited.

Moments later, Bardock had fought his way through hundreds of soldiers that were protecting their leader, Lord Frieza. Now he faced Frieza, the ultimate challenge. Frieza smirked as saw the Saiyan warrior facing him with a bloody nose, black eye, and a bloody and torn armor.

"Ignorant monkey, prepare to die!" Frieza laughed as he knocked Bardock away with a quick swoosh from his tail.

"This is for Tora, Fasha, and all fellow Saiyans!" Bardock yelled as he charged a blue ball of ki in his right hand, laughing as it became bigger by the second. "FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!" He yelled as he threw the ball at Frieza.

Frieza didn't look surprised or worried. He had been charging a huge, red ball of energy above his head the whole time. He unleashed it onto Bardock and Planet Vegeta. The Supernova absorbed Bardock's attack and killed everything in its path, including Bardock before destroying the entire Saiyan planet.

-DBZ-

Gohan looked up as he saw an object that seemed to be a meteor shoot through the sky and crash down not far from his cottage. When he walked to the crater that was created from the crash he saw that the object wasn't a meteor, but it had been a space pod.

The man stared at the pod for a minute or so before figuring out how to open it. He mashed a button and the door of the pod arose, revealing a boy with black spiky hair that went down to below his waist and armor that like Bardock's except for his had brown straps.

"You're a bit young for some armor!" Gohan laughed before being hit by a punch from the boy's right hand.

"Whoa, you got quite a punch there!" Gohan said as the boy hopped out of the pod, he looked no older than six.

"Who are you? Where is my father?" Raditz asked the old man as he got into a battle stance.

"Um, I'm Gohan! But I don't know who your father is... you just landed in this pod, but what's your name?" The man told the boy.

"I am Raditz, son of Bardock the Saiyan Warrior!" Raditz exclaimed to the man, who seemed confused.

"A Saiyan? Maybe this will explain everything." Gohan said as he picked up a letter and read it out loud that the boy next to him could hear it too.

The letter read, "_The following message is for Raditz, my son. When you read this you will know that I was unable to save our race by defeating a terrible monster called Frieza and most likely fell in battle. Frieza has destroyed Planet Vegeta, our home which would explain why you were sent away. You are most likely the last of our warrior race, my son._

_ Saiyans like us live a life of fighting and getting stronger, which explains why we get stronger after every battle... hard AND easy. Anyways, young Saiyans live you are sent to destroy all life on planets and sell them to the highest buyer._

_ But I want you to do something else. I want you to protect the planet you have landed on from threats and enemies who seek to destroy it. Do not make the choices I made._

_ I want you to seek out anyone on the planet that challenges you and battle them. You can learn from people that may seem pathetic and weak. Then someday, you can seek out your brother Kakarot who sent to a different planet too. That is when you become both stronger and older though. Team up with him to defeat Frieza and avenge your race... that is if you use your time to train._

_ We are the ULTIMATE WARRIOR RACE and that is why Frieza felt the need to destroy us. So have pride that you are a Saiyan. In your pod are some training materials as well as information on our race. Farewell!"_

Raditz couldn't believe what he was hearing. He snatched the letter from Gohan and read it. "Da-dad!" He yelled as a purple aura surrounded him.

"He can't be dead!" Raditz cried as he powered down and started to cry into Gohan's arm.

"Come to my cottage... your father said to train and I can help you." Gohan told the boy who hesitated.

"What can an old man like you do?" Raditz complained before turning on his scouter, which showed that Gohan had a power level of 165 compared to Raditz's power level of 17.

"Okay, Mister Gohan," Raditz said as he grabbed his pod and all of his objects and followed Gohan to his cottage.

Power Levels

Bardock: 10,000

Raditz: (age 6) 17

Gohan: 165


End file.
